


You're Worse Than Nicotine

by TheOnceAndFuture



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnceAndFuture/pseuds/TheOnceAndFuture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Panic! At The Disco's "Nicotine" and a conversation with Grace about how it'd apply to this pairing.<br/>Apologies in advance for any American slang, this wasn't brit-picked at all.<br/>It's also my first proper fic so any suggestions are totally welcome. Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote>





	You're Worse Than Nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Panic! At The Disco's "Nicotine" and a conversation with Grace about how it'd apply to this pairing.  
> Apologies in advance for any American slang, this wasn't brit-picked at all.  
> It's also my first proper fic so any suggestions are totally welcome. Thanks!

Louis threw open the door to the icy back alley. He’d been enjoying the party, but the body heat and the breaths of the throng inside had driven him outside to cool down a bit. As his eyes adjusted from the light of the corridor he’d left, he noticed he was not the only person who’d taken advantage of the propped open door. Grimmy - _Nicholas_ \- was leaning against the wall a few meters down, hunching over a bit in his thin jacket to fend off the night chill.

Seeming not to notice his presence at the door, Nick leaned his head back to rest against the brick while he exhaled a long puff of smoke before slowly bringing his hand up to take another drag. Not for the first time, Louis found himself imagining what Nick would look like wrapping his lips around his dick instead of a cigarette. Shaking his head - honestly, he really needed to get laid if he was imagining what it’d be like to fuck Grimshaw, the man was built like a puppet, all dangling long limbs - Louis sauntered over. He hadn’t been planning on an altercation tonight, not after Nick’d laughed his digs off the night before, but the picture he painted was too painfully hipster to resist.

“What’re you doing out here?”

After a brief silence as Nick whipped his head around to stare at Lou, he finally replied, “Having a cigarette, I would have thought it’d be obvious. But maybe the life of a popstar is a bit to vastly different from the rest of us…”

“Fuck off.”

“I’m not the one cornering people in alleyways.”

“I didn’t know you’d be out here.”

“Hmm...”

“I didn’t!”

“You know pet, you really would be much lovelier if you weren’t so hostile all the time.”

“Good thing I couldn’t give less of a shit what you think then, innit.”

“See, every time you open your mouth your arse holds less and less appeal. And that really is a shame, it is such a lovely one.”

Louis paced over to where Nick was still slouched against the wall, finger already lifted to press into his chest “Fuck. The Hell. Off.”

Instead of continuing the argument, Nick reached out with the hand not grasping a cig and tugged Louis the rest of the way in until he was close enough to Nick’s chest to feel the warmth coming off him.

“What are-"

Nick cut him off, leaning down a bit (and seriously, even bent over he was still ridiculously tall) to press his lips against Louis’. When there was no reaction beyond a slight, shocked inhale, he pressed a bit harder with his lips, opening his mouth a bit to nip at Louis’ lush bottom lip.

As if that was the sign he’d been waiting for, Louis snapped into action at the first hint of teeth, dropping his hands to Nick’s waistline and then dragging them slowly up under his shirt, scraping at the soft skin of Nick’s back with his closely trimmed nails. He opened his lips to lick into Nick’s mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Louis pulled back a moment later. “Fuck, I hate the taste of menthol.”

“I’m dreadfully sorry to subject you to it then, would you rather I buggered off? Or I could try to make it up to you I suppose.”

“And how exactly would you go about that?”

With a smirk and a quirked eyebrow, Nick dropped to his knees, cursing softly as he collided with the pavement, but already reaching out to hook his obscenely large hands around the underside of Louis’ knee and the curve of his thigh to pull him closer. Breathing warmly over Louis’ cock through his jeans and pants, and clearly fighting the urge to smile, Nick blinked up at him. “This seem like a good enough apology?”

“Well not yet, obviously, you haven’t actually done anything.”

Nick responded to the provocation exactly how Louis’d hoped he would, tugging him closer and moving his hands up to undo his jeans and pull them, along with his pants, down far enough to pull his cock out. Lightly gripping Louis’ base, Nick moved his mouth until his lips were just above the head and then, with a last long look up, moved his mouth down slowly until his lips touched his hand. Still working the base of Louis’ cock slowly with a spit-slicked hand, Nick pulled back a bit to lick softly and teasingly at the head before tilting his head to tongue the vein along the bottom. The hand he’d been resting along Louis’ waist moved down to squeeze at his arse, delighting in the way it filled his hand.

“Your hands are fucking massive. Like a fucking giant's.”

“I certainly hope that’s not another complaint.”

“Maybe I’d be less annoyed if you just hurried up and got on with it. You could be working to get me off instead of talking so much you know. This isn’t a luncheon, and I don’t fancy explaining what’s going on to anyone who gets the idea to take advantage of the alley for a quick breather, do you?”

“I suppose not. In that case…” Nick stood up again, spinning and pushing Louis up against the brick quickly before he could argue. Leaning his head against the wall so he could watch his hand, Nick began quickly wanking Louis’ off, his hand gliding smoothly over his cock due to a combination of Nick’s saliva and the precome Louis was dripping. As Louis began to breathe harder, Nick tilted his head down further, kissing him fiercely as his hand started moving even faster.

As his back arched Louis’ gasped increasingly loudly, finishing with a pained grunt as come splattered his boxers and Nick’s hand, a few drops even making it onto the hems of their shirts. Nick pulled back, looking regretfully at his shirt, and then at his hand before moving to lick the come streaking his hand.

Louis, who’d been working on tucking himself back into his clothes, stilled at that and groaned in a way that seemed to suggest he wished he could get hard again this quickly. Once his outfit was more or less back in order, he reached for Nick and flipped them, pinning Nick’s hips against the wall with one hand while he tugged his zips down and shoved down his trousers, pulling him out of his pants with ease. Licking his lips once more and taking a deep breath, Louis wrapped his lips around Nick’s cock and began sinking slowly down, relaxing his throat around him as best he could. Tilting his head down a bit, he reached for one of Nick’s hands to push it against the place where his cock was pushing at the hollow of Louis’ cheek.

He flicked his gaze up to look steadily upwards through his eyelashes at Nick as he sucked harder and moved Nick’s hand further up to tangle in his hair. With a last glance, he ducked his head again, pulling off for a breath before sliding his mouth back onto Nick’s cock and reaching a hand up to press lightly against he hand in his head before returning it to it’s place on Nick’s hipbone.

Nick looked surprised for a moment before taking the hint and guiding Louis further down. When he began guiding Louis’ mouth off his cock, Louis made a surprised sound at the tug to his hair before relaxing into the pressure of Nick’s hand.

Nick quickly worked up a rhythm, thrusting in and out of Louis’ mouth. When he felt himself begin to come, Nick tried to warn Louis off, tugging his hair insistently, but Louis knit his eyebrows together and slid his lips further along Nick’s cock, swallowing around his head as he came. Louis swallowed as best he could, but when he pulled off to stand, there were a few sticky smears around his lips that Nick couldn’t resist reaching his hand out to thumb off.

Standing, Louis circled Nick’s hand with his and licked off Nick’s thumb then, with a cheeky wink and a final brush-off of his trouser legs, stood to walk towards the door.

“I’m going to go rejoin the party before Harry comes looking. Later Grimshaw.” And with that, Louis’ slipped back inside, the door thudding shut heavily behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment to tell me if there's anything I messed up or just to say hi. xx


End file.
